Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): Taylor, W. Robert Project Summary/Abstract This diversity supplement builds upon the work of the Georgia Clinical and Translational Science Alliance (Georgia CTSA) (ULTR002378) parent grant by conducting translational research and better engaging rural and underserved Georgia Latinas in cervical cancer prevention, and participation in cancer clinical research. Latina women are disproportionately impacted by cervical cancer in comparison to women from other racial/ethnic groups. In the state of Georgia, this national trend remains as Latinas are disproportionately affected by higher rates of cervical cancer diagnoses compared to non-Latina black and white women. Although studies have identified facilitators to cervical cancer prevention among Latinas, they are narrow in scope and don't address Latinas residing in rural areas and the boarder contextual factors that may prohibit women from participating in prevention and clinical research. Using community engaged approaches applied through a minority stress framework, the objective of this research proposal is to identify and improve our understanding of the facilitators and barriers to cervical cancer prevention, and participation in cancer clinical research among rural Mexican immigrant Latinas in Georgia. Using a mixed-methods approach, the specific aims include: Aim 1a: To identify the facilitators and barriers of cervical cancer prevention methods among rural Latina women in Georgia; Aim1b: To investigate the role of promotoras (community health workers) and other community-based, cancer prevention opportunities and outreach strategies to decrease cervical cancer disparities; and Aim 2: To assess factors associated with Latina participation in clinical cervical cancer research. Hypothesis: Immigrant related minority stress factors will significantly decrease the likelihood of preventive behaviors, and participation in clinical research among rural Latina immigrants. This study is significant because Latina women simultaneously experience the greatest burden of cervical cancer health disparities and are the fastest growing major demographic in the U.S, thus this growth may exacerbate the burden of cervical cancer. The research is innovative because it: (1) focuses on a largely rural, underserved, vulnerable population with unique and specific needs; (2) uses the Minority Stress Model that has not being applied in cancer research; and (3) engages the community as a part of the interdisciplinary team. Research findings will be used to inform to inform community and system-level approaches to address a persistent disparity. OMB No. 0925-0001/0002 (Rev. 01/18 Approved Through 03/31/2020) Page Continuation Format Page